The Cloudy Sky
by LadyAntheia
Summary: "As Tsuna looked at his beloved Namimori, he couldn't help but think that this time, he would protect them" AU!Tsuna Twin!Fic 1827
1. Crumbling Skies

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue : Crumbling Skies**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had always been a No-Good, weak, not very smart, cowardly and shy child. But any person who would have looked close enough would have seen the infinite potential this human had, eyes wise beyond age, accepting and understanding, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dame-Tsuna, the man who later became the Vongola Decimo, was a true sky, warm and beautiful.

The sky was clear and the weather warm this day, he recalled. It was quite ironic that a day that had started so well might have turned out to be so bloody. At the young age of twenty-one year old, Sawada Tsunayoshi was walking along the grand alleyway of the Vongola Manor in Genoa, running

when he heard the sounds of bullets and shouts from the outside of the mansion.

"Tsuna-nii !" Cried an eleven year old child with an afro while running towards the arms of the brown-haired man.

"What is it Lambo ? Are you okay ? What's going on outside ?" Asked Tsuna hurriedly.

"Tsu-Tsuna-nii, th-they are killing everyone, the se-servants, your subordinates, e-everyone !" cried the Vongola Guardian of the Thunder while clutching the suit of the man he considered his brother.

It has been 6 years now, that Sawada Tsunayoshi met the person who changed his whole life, the number one hitman, sun arcobaleno, Reborn. It was ridiculous really how attached he had grown of the sadistic baby, now that Reborn was dead, he realised just how much he had relied on the teachings and advices of the spartan tutor. Two years ago, a young man by the name of Ieyatsu declared war on the Vongola Famiglia, claiming that he was the true Vongola Heir. Tsuna immediately asked Hibari to research if this man claims were true and the result had been surprising to say the least.

Shiba Ieyasu, child of Shiba Sakura, high-ranking member of the CEDEF, and illegitimate child of Sawada Iemitsu, head of the CEDEF, descendant of the Primo Vongola and father of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo. Not much information could be found on Tsuna's new-found brother, only that he was one year older and went to school in Italy. He apparently held a lot of hatred towards his father for abandoning his mother after he found out that she was pregnant, poor Iemitsu, Tsuna almost snorted when his father explained it to him, was afraid of his dear wife Nana finding out that he had been unfaithful, and had therefore cut all ties with his ex-lover.

Tsuna had been livid after the story, Gokudera Hayato, his ever faithful right-hand man, had been killed by Ieyasu in this war for what? A grudge over his father?! Tsuna himself sometimes felt has if his father had abandoned him but he didn't go on an "avenger with a slight god complex" mode over it.

After the death of Hayato, his guardians had all gone their own way, at first he had been dumbfounded, after all he never thought that his friends would let him down, but then he saw Yamamoto Takeshi, his ever cheerful rain guardian, broken over the death of his lover. Rokudo Mukuro and Nagi injured and exhausted of this seemingly endless war. Sasagawa Ryohei, only wanting to come back home and see his beloved little sister. Lambo had been the only one to stay by his side, but Tsuna refused to let him fight, after all he was only a child.

And as Sawada Tsunayoshi watched the little Lambo crying in his arms, he knew that he would end this war, even if this meant his own death.

"Lambo, " Tsuna said gently "Go see Irie, I instructed him to take has many people possible out of the house, you will go with him and he will take care of you while I'm not here, 'kay?"

"Tsuna-nii, I-I don't want to leave without you, " he hiccupped "Tsuna-nii please come with me?" His eyes were pleading him not leave him, and Tsuna knew that Lambo understood that he would never see him again, it broke his heart to see such grief in the young teenager's eyes,

He took a deep breath and gently cupped Lambo's chin with is hand "Lambo, I'm sorry but you have to go now, you will be safe with Shoichi-nii so don't worry and just go, please."

Lambo nodded slowly and reluctantly detached himself from Tsuna before running to Irie Shoichi's room, not once looking back.

* * *

The journey to his brother's hideout had been fairly short, too short, Tsuna got out of his car and walked directly to the front door of the relatively mundane house. It striked him how, when Reborn told him that he had no choice but tobe the boss of an Italian mafia famiglia, he never thought that if one day he would battle in a "mafia world war" he would be the only one left fighting, after all a boss' job was to protect the family and he couldn't even keep his own from falling apart.

He sighed while looking at the cloudy sky "You must be so disappointed in me, Reborn.."

"Stop wallowing in self-pity, Herbivore, it is pathetic." He stiffened upon hearing the smooth and deep voice and turned to see grey sharp eyes watching in impassively.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" He thought Reborn had helped him get rid of the stutter years ago but seeing Hibari always seemed to make him nervous and act like he was still a naïve teenager, the weak Dame-Tsuna again.

He approached the older man and let his eyes roam over the figure of the once scary prefect of Namimori Middle School, he looked older, but that was to be expected since the last time he saw Hibari was a little over three years ago. His eyes were still the same stormy gray that fascinated Tsuna, his dark raven hair were slightly shorter than they had been before, and his features were more sharp and defined, he no longer looked like a teenager but a man.

"Why are you doing here, Hibari-san?" He whispered so softly that he thought for a moment that Hibari might not hear him.

"Look at the sky, Herbivore, " Kyoya said while tilting his head slightly "The Akanbo once told me that the role of the Cloud his _'To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind. No matter what happens to the Sun, the Storm, the Rain, The Mist or the Thunder, there shall always be a cloud in the_ sky'," he said softly, eyes narrowing in contemplation, a small peaceful smile on his features.

Tsuna watched, mesmerized, as he saw for the first time the person he thought was only a scary man who liked fighting and hated crowding herbivores give a gentle and beautiful smile. Had he really been so blind has to never see this side of Hibari or did he never even cared to look?

As he walked towards the battlefield, towards his brother, he couldn't help but want to thank Reborn for if he had never met him, he never would have such a perfect famiglia.

* * *

Tsuna was dying, he knew it. His half-brother lay motionless before him on the ground, covered in mud and blood.

He fell to his knees while watching the hideout of his brother burning to the ground, all the member of his so-called famiglia slaughtered mercilessly by Hibari and himself. Hibari died no more than ten minutes ago, fighting the second in command of Ieyasu, while Tsuna was burning everything, including his older brother, with his sky flames that had once been so pure but were now tainted by all the blood they spilled.

And has he felt the last of his life force disappearing he could only think of one thing.

_I wish to see my family again._

Tsuna never saw the Vongola Sky Ring burning with pure flames, the flames of all the Vongola bosses, the Dying Will Flames.


	2. Dame-Tsuna

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

Chapter 3 will be posted in week or so ~

Enjoy, darlings!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_._

**Dame-Tsuna's dame life.**

.

**Namimori General Hospital, Namimori, Japan**.

"Oh my fucking hell ! I hate you Iemitsu, I hate you, hate, h-hate you !"

At the age of twenty-four, Sawada Nana was a gentle woman, she loved her husband dearly and would never raise her voice against him. Not even when he sprouted ridiculous lies about his job. She met Iemitsu during her high school years. She had decided to go hang out with her friends since one of the professor was absent, then she saw him on the way out of Namimori's Cinema, he immediately grabbed her attention with his tanned fair skin and beautiful blonde hair. She confidently made her way to him and began speaking. Making friends was no problem for her, with her kind nature, everyone tended to love her almost instantly, it had been the same for Iemitsu, he had easily fallen for her charms. She liked to think that their meeting was destiny, love at first sight, just like in the american romance movies she liked to watch as a teenager.

She just couldn't get angry with the love of her life, or, at least, this was her thought before this day.

It had been going on for four hours now. Four hours of writhing, wincing and yelling from the pain she was feeling. At the moment she wished she could just pass out so her torture would end. But, as it was, her dear children decided it was time to see the world, and seeing her husband grinning stupidly before her as if nothing was wrong when she literally felt like her every bones were being crushed infuriated her to no end.

"Mah, Mah, my love, " her dear husband, she gritted her teeth at that thought, cooed at her with a sickening sweet smile "It's okay, give me strong babies, ne ?"

"Nhhng ! SHUT UP !" she panted, trying to regain her breathing after the last contraction.

"Miss, please, calm down. Here, breathe, breathe. That's good, " the doctor gave her a gentle smile, spraying some water on her face. "Now, you have to push, it will soon be over. I see the head ! There, there, this is the first, " he gave the baby to the father who was watching the little thing in wonder.

Bright blue eyes blinked at the blonde man who giggled at the cute baby.

"Oh, my, you have the same eyes as Primo, mhmm, Nana said I could name one of the twins, so… " he said pensively before clapping his hands in sudden realization "Ieyasu, your name is Ieyasu, " he beamed at the child before turning worriedly hearing the raw scream that teared the throat of his wife as she gave birth to the second twin.

"And this is the second, " the doctor smiled kindly "Also a boy, " he gave the child to the mother who was panting and tried to look at the child fighting the exhaustion that her body felt.

"So beautiful, " she took his tiny hand in hers, admiring the soft sunset coloured eyes that seemed to see through her very soul. "Welcome to the world Tsunayoshi, " she whispered, her eyes closing before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, nine-year old.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, commonly called Tsuna, was a very shy child, weak, extremely clumsy, not very bright and, well, Dame. The children of the school had nicknamed him Dame-Tsuna when, during the fist day of kinder garden he fell in front of everyone. From this day on, little Tsu-chan's clumsiness was well-known in the entire peaceful town of Namimori and he was often the victim of bullies.

Despite this, Tsuna was a relatively happy child, his mother was a very warm woman and smothered him with love and bone-crushing hugs every time he was home, and his father, while not being here often, always had a little gift and hug for his Tuna-Fish when he came back from his work. His big brother, Tsuna liked to call him that even though there were twins, and after all Ieyasu was still the first-born, was the best brother ever.

Little Tsuna had a little bit of a hero-worship for his brother, the blonde boy was everything Tsuna admired. Athletic, confident, grades higher than Tsuna could ever hope to have, strong and with a lot of friends. Plus he actually looked like a boy, to the dismay of Tsu-chan who looked a little girly with his big sunset eyes and small body.

* * *

**Sawada Tsunyoshi, ten-year old.**

The sun was high and presided over a beautiful clear blue sky. Birds were chirping happily for it was the beginning of Spring. Their happiness, however, was not shared by the chocolate-haired ten-year old boy who sat on his bed, his breathing erratic, staring blankly at the ceiling of his room.

A tall blond-haired teen made his way to the room of his little brother, dressed in dark blue pajamas.

"Tsuna ?" Ieyasu called entering the small room.

"Nii-san.. " Tsuna replied his voice cracking. Tears began to make their way on his face as he recalled his terrible nightmare.

' "_Ciaossu ! I'm Reborn, the home-tutor!" A small baby said while tilting his fedora down, curly sideburns bouncing at the movement._

_"You have no choice, you will become the next Vongola Boss, " Reborn stated holding a gun on Tsuna's head, a bloodthirsty smirk on his deceptively innocent face._

_Reborn. Torturer. His spartan tutor._

_"Juudaime ! I was wrong ! Please allow me to serve you !" The silver-haired teen cried kneeling on the ground._

_Gokudera Hayato. Strange. Overly Protective. But first friend. His Storm._

_"Sawada ! You have to EXTREMELY join the box club !" Onii-san shouted to the sky._

_Sasagawa Ryohei. Loud but bright. His Sun._

_"We are friends now, right Tsuna ?" The teen grinned, putting an arm over his shoulder._

_Yamamoto Takeshi. Always smiling. Carefree laughter. His Rain._

_"Kufufufu, I want to possess your body Tsunayoshi-kun, " Mukuro said silkily, harboring a deranged smile on his face._

_"Boss, thank you." The beautiful purple-eyed girl looked up at him, teary-eyed and blushing._

_Rokudo Mukuro. Chrome Dokuro. One creepy. The other cute. His Mist._

_"The Great Lambo-sama honours you of his presence!" The afro-haired kid stated bluntly, looking at him condescendingly._

_Lambo. Annoying. Cry-baby. His Thunder._

_"Herbivore. I will bite you to death. " The prefect stated emotionlessly, readying his tonfas._

_Hibari Kyoya. Terrifying. Strong. A Carnivore. His Cloud._

_"The Vongola took everything from me ! It was mine by right !" __Sky-blue eyes glared fiercely at him._

_Blood. Death. Betrayal. Brothers. Inheritance. More blood. More death. Loneliness. The aloof Cloud. Regrets.'_

"Tsuna ! Oh, Tsuna !"

Said teen jumped slightly at his name, looking at the worried face of his brother.

_Murderer._

"It's nothing, Nii-san, go to breakfast I'll come down in a moment, " Tsuna smiled shakily.

Ieyasu stared at him for a minute, nodded and left the room with a last worried look.

Tsuna took a deep breath, and tried to calm his racing heart as he recalled the dream. _Memories._ Tsuna's treaterous inner voice whispered. Memories. Was that really memories ? It seemed so unbelievable, gun-wielding babies, flames, mafia. Tsuna knew he had a lot of imagination but all of that seemed a little far-fetched. _But it was your life. _His life. He ran a hand through his hair to calm himself. Okay, let's say it was really his life, then how come is he alive, he should be dead. His brother killed him. The thought of Ieyasu and him killing each other make his stomach churn. _But it seemed real he killed you. You lost your Famiglia because of him. _

"I'll just forget it, it was a stupid dream, nothing else. Forget it!" He whispered, hands shaking.

* * *

**Sawada**** Tsunayoshi, fourteen year old**.

"Tsu-kun ! Iey-kun ! Breakfast is ready !"

"Coming !" Ieyatsu called from his room before rapid footsteps thundered by.

In his own room, Tsuna carefully looked around him, feeling uneasy. Before shrugging and opening his door. It was probably his super intuition telling him that he would have a bad day. Nothing new. _But it feels different._ He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he lost his footing and fell down the stairs.

"Hah.. " He groaned pitifully.

Over the years, he learned to trust his _Vongola Super Intuition. _Having come to terms that if the dreams he had were really his memories, then he would know if he ever met Reborn. But, since baby hitmen were probably hard to come by, he fell into a peaceful ignorance. Denying that it never happened if Reborn didn't exist. Nevermind the fact that after practicing he discovered that he could actually produce beautiful orange flames, and deep down knew that it was real. He preferred to remain in a state of blissful ignorance, away from the mafia and scary guys, thank you very much.

"Ahahaha ! Dame-Tsuna strikes again ! Falling down the stairs, seriously…" Ieyasu shook his head while looking at his brother, blue eyes shining in amusement.

"Ieyasu ! Don't call me Dame-Tsuna, " Tsuna moaned like a wounded animal.

He stopped calling his brother Nii-san after the nightmares, the man looking so alike his brother scaring and angering him too much to be able to call Ieyasu his brother anymore. Not that it was a problem, Ieyasu and him had drifted apart along the years, they didn't hate each other or anything, they simply were not as close as they used to be, Ieyasu preferring staying with his friends rather than with Dame-Tsuna, and Tsuna preferring to to stay alone, he liked his life quiet and peaceful.

Their mother smiled at them when they arrived into the kitchen, Tsuna smiled back before sitting and starting his breakfast, eggs and bread.

"You know boys, " Nana started "I got a good ad for a tutor this morning, it states that as long as we give the tutor food and lodging the tutor will make my child the leader of the next generation, isn't it good ?"

"Mom, it's obviously a scram, " Ieyasu stated while sighing at the naïvety of his mother.

"Well, we will see, I called him, he will probably be there soon, " Nana smiled before taking a sip of tea.

"M-Mom…" Tsuna started shakily, his brain having shut down at the word 'Tutor' "The note, did it say the name of the tutor ?" He looked hopefully at his mother. Even if he liked his peaceful life, the idea of seeing Reborn again made him feel giddy and nostalgic.

"Mmh.. It says his name his Reborn"

"Ciaossu !"

Tsuna turned abruptly to the sound of the voice, not quite believing it when his eyes landed on familiar a pair of emotionless black eyes. Reborn was the same that the one in his dreams, he mused, well now he could call them memories.

"What's a baby doing here ?" Ieyasu frowned looking at the seemingly harmless child.

"Are you lost ? Do you want me to help you find your mother ?" Tsuna's mother cooed kneeling in front of the world's number one hitman.

"I'm Reborn, the home-tutor, " Reborn smirked, tilting his fedora.

_He's probably thinking of all the fun he will have torturing a poor soul_, Tsuna thought grimly.

"Home-tutor ?! We don't need a home-tutor ! Anyway, what could a baby have to teach us, uh ? You couldn't even teach a thing to Dame-Tsuna, and that's saying a lot !" His brother cried while pointing his finger accusingly at Reborn.

_Uh Uh. Bad move, Ieyasu, bad move. _

Reborn smirked before kicking Ieyasu, sending him flying off his chair.

"You !" Reborn called, narrowing his at Tsuna making him gulp "Carry your idiot brother to his room. I have to talk to you both."

Tsuna nodded, still scared of the spartan baby even after all these years. _But it was in another life. Well, even in the other life, Reborn had always terrified him, no matter how many years passed._

_Well, _thought Tsuna taking his brother in his arms and climbing the stairs, _it could have gone worse. At least I wasn't kicked._


	3. The Skylark

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. ****AMANO AKIRA DOES.**

**(If I did Kyoya would be mine! Kyaaah! Be he is not, so yeah, I just depressed myself.) **

**Enjoy, my dear readers!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Skylark**

Sunset coloured eyes looked absently as the teacher explained the workings of the Pythagorean Theorem, his thoughts wandering to his life newest development. This morning, as soon as his brother regained consciousness, the hitman explained his mission to them. Ieyasu had obviously been very surprised when Reborn told him that, as the oldest twin, he was chosen to become the next boss of the most powerful mafia famiglia in Italy. And after an hour or so of refusal, anxiety, excitement, fear and numerous threats courtesy of one very terrifying Reborn, his brother had finally relented, saying that he would think about it, not that he had any choice in the matter as Reborn gleefully reminded him.

He honestly though that his brother being the next boss would have bothered him, but he found himself feeling calm, almost numb and had yet to decide if it was a good thing or not. _Calm rage and resentment is not a good thing_, he reminded himself.

All his previous life he never stopped claiming that he would never become the boss, that he was only still doing the job to protect his friends. But he couldn't deny the excitment and pride he felt when a mission turned out to be successful, or when he was closer to his goal of changing the Vongola back to its former glory. It had been his silent goal when he took over the seat of the next Vongola boss, he had always been fascinated with the first generation Vongola Famiglia, the vigilante group that his great great great-grandfather (something like that?) created it was honestly a good idea, but to think that what was at the beginning a very powerful vigilante group became an even more powerful mafia famiglia. He wanted to change the Mafia Vongola to the Vigilante Vongola, but then came the war and his goal slipped further away from him until he couldn't even remember why he was still in the mafia now that all his friends were gone.

He wondered briefly what his brother would do with the Vongola, he knew that the brother from his old life would have only brought misery but he had to remind himself that Ieyasu from this life and the other were not the same person. Sure, they had a lot in common, the hatred and resentment for his father the most important, but the one born his twin was innocent, he had never killed, wasn't a sadistic bastard who liked to cause pain to others.

He, on the other end, had killed, even if not in this body, he did, he recalled his first kill, a rather gruesome one at that. One of the servant of his Manor had been raped by the leader of a famiglia that held a grudge towards the Vongola for nearly annihilating their clan. Not that it was Tsuna who gave that order but the leader, Georgio, had still blamed him and decided to play on the weakness of the Vongola Decimo, his famiglia. It was rather ironic that what was normally the strength of the boss was his weakness but everyone in the mafia knew that the Decimo was naïve, and disliked murder, after all he never killed anyone, sure he killed Byakuran in the future, but only because he knew that he would live in the past so technically he would still be alive. So when they showed the naïve and kind Tsuna his servant, a twenty-one year old woman, body bloodied, tortured and abused in the worst way, they expected him to be angry, or maybe cry, or even run away, they didn't expect him to just watch calmly without even flinching or giving away his surprise, fire burning fiercely in his eyes. He tortured him for eight hours, but even then he thought he was rather merciful for he could have done much worse, he teared the man apart, limb by limb, giving painful but not fatal injuries to let himself enjoy the punishment he was giving. Several of his guardians who were shocked at this cruel Tsuna, flinched and teared their gaze away from the scene. The only two whose gaze remained watching impassively were Reborn and Hibari, thought they did gulp when they saw Tsuna castrate the man, what man wouldn't ?

"Sawada ! Sawada !"

Tsuna blinked frantically, looking at the red-faced teacher glaring at him.

"Uh… What is it, sir ?"

"How long will you continue daydreaming like that, huh ?" the forty-year old bald man grumbled, annoyed. "Class was over five minutes ago !"

Tsuna looked around him and sure enough everybody already left the classroom and nobody even deemed it necessary to tell Dame-Tsuna that the lesson was over, he sighed, well it was not like he needed friends or anything but still he was feeling a bit lonely. Well, it was no use dwelling about such thoughts.

He stood up and left the room quietly, not bothering to apologize to the teacher. He made his way to the roof fastly, not wanting to meet any potential bully that would eventually steal his lunch or destroy it if he fought back. Around the corner of the corridor he noticed Ieyasu talking with Reborn, apparently after he left for school, Reborn and Ieyasu had met Kyoko and it ended the same way it did with him in his other life, an embarrassing confession in underwear. His crush on Kyoko had ended ages ago but it was still slightly disturbing that the events he lived seemed to be happening to Ieyasu in this life. He took a deep breath and started walking again, his brother would be Decimo, his guardians would become his brother's, it felt like his life had been stolen from him but he couldn't do anything about it, he wasn't the candidate for become Vongola Decimo in this life, but he will still become stronger to protect his friends even if they see only see him as their friend's twin brother.

* * *

He snapped the door of the roof open, slightly annoyed at his thoughts, and immediately regretted it when his eyes landed on a very pissed prefect, it seemed the noise had woken Hibari from his nap.

_Never wake up Hibari-san when he is napping, it is suicidal. _Tsuna gulped and prayed all the gods in the world to have mercy on his poor soul.

"Hi-Hibari-san, I'm sorry, really.." He apologised bowing, waiting to be bitten to death. When nothing came, he looked up slightly to see blue-gray eyes watching him, grey eyes shining in amusement. _Cowering herbivores apparently amuse him_, thought Tsuna, getting slightly annoyed.

"Hn. Since you apologised, I'll not bite you to death, but let this be a warning, understood ?" The raven-haired teenager said sternly.

"Y-Yes, Hibari-san, " he nodded before looking at the prefect again, realising that he didn't seem to have brought lunch with him.

"Humm, Hibari-san ?" he started feeling brave, receiving a "Hn" in response, "do you want to share lunch with me ?" He asked shyly, holding out his bento in front of him.

Hibari watched him, his eyes narrowed, then nodded almost hesitantly. Tsuna breathed in relief, he would not be bitten to death today. He sat in front of the grey-eyed teen and started on his lunch, the silence between them surprisingly comfortable and peaceful.

* * *

Reborn watched in sadistic glee as his student got another answer wrong, a bomb exploding frightening the blond child. It had already been one week since he arrived and he was a little disappointed by his student. While he indeed had sky flames, they were weak and his behaviour was not better. Only one week and his student was already becoming arrogant. Apparently the fact that he was chosen to become the next Vongola (nevermind the fact that he was not really chosen, he was only the last alternative) and that he had the World's Number One Hitman and handsome Reborn (Reborn added the handsome part) to teach him could do wonders to one's ego.

Two days ago, his student's brother had been brutally beaten by bullies and Baka-Ieyasu had not even tried to help him, only staying out-of-the-way, not sparing a glance at his brother. To Reborn, this was unacceptable, in the mafia the most important thing was family (Reborn himself didn't care much about the famiglia, he was a freelancer after all) and his idiot student seemed not to care much about his twin.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn had no idea what was going on with this kid, he seemed weak, rarely spoke, but his aura was strong, Reborn was sure that he also had sky flames, probably even more powerful than his brother's. That was a problem, twins in the mafia world literally meant problems. Even though the younger twin didn't seem to want to become the Decimo, you can never be sure and Reborn didn't want to take the risk of having a battle for succession that would probably end in a bloodbath. Both twins were very charismatic in their own way, Ieyasu had a strong confidence and had a way with words while Tsuna was more gentle but with an underlying strength that just begged to be released. That frustrated Reborn to no end for the youngest seemed better suited for the role of Vongola Decimo but he had made a promise to Nono and Iemitsu, and Reborn, for all his quirks, was a man of his word, he will make Ieyasu a good boss, regardless of his wishes.

* * *

"Hibari-san, why do you love this school so much ?" Tsuna enquired during one of their regular meetings on the roof.

"I just do. There is no reason and I don't think there shall be one. Love is love. That's it." The raven-haired teen replied softly, sitting next to Tsuna.

Tsuna giggled quietly at that before smiling softly, "I never expected you to say something like that Hibari-san, you are a romantic, ne ?" he gave a melodious laugh.

The prefect only glared half-heartedly at him before quietly resuming his lunch.

Tsuna laughed again before loosing himself in his thoughts. Honestly he had never believed that he could become –dare he say it– friends with Hibari, but in only one month the prefect had become one of the most important people in his life, he was surprisingly a good company, though he didn't talk much but that wasn't a problem since Tsuna appreciated the comfortable silence between them. He refocused on the present when he heard an annoyed voice calling him.

"Herbivore, I do not like repeating myself."

"Hii ! Sorry, Hibari-san, can you still repeat it, for me ?" Sunset coloured eyes widened and his lips pouted slightly, giving Tsuna the look of a kicked puppy, or a cute little animal, and Tsuna knew how Hibari couldn't resist cute animals, Hibird being a good example.

The raven-haired teen's left eye twitched slightly before he gave a quiet sigh in surrender, "I was asking you what is your relationship with the akambo, how do you know him ?"

"Reborn ?" _Ah, I forgot, Hibari knows the Arcobaleno, with him being Fon's nephew_, thought Tsuna before wondering if he should say the truth, it would be the best after all, Hibari had somehow a way of knowing every time Tsuna lied to him.

"He is here to train my brother, " he started voice barely above a whisper, "to become a m-mafia boss."

Hibari was silent for a moment, watching Tsuna with narrowed eyes, "That herbivore ?" he said in barely contained anger, like every time Tsuna mentioned his brother, he did not like the fact that Ieyasu never helped his brother when bullied attacked him.

Tsuna nodded before explaining Hibari everything about the Vongola, and his brother becoming the Decimo under the Arcobaleno training. About the risks for him as he was the future Vongola leader's brother.

The skylark watched him silently after that, standing and leaving the roof.

A whisper echoed through the wind :

"_I will protect you._"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was sick all week (had a huge headache), so it was hard to actually write something coherent, I mean, I almost wrote that Tsuna had a dream about dancing penguins. (HELP ! My head hurts !)

Next chapter Tsuna will meet Gokudera. Look forward to it !

**Leave reviews please !**


End file.
